


A Week With Yonaga

by fandom_goddd



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Love Poems, Mental Health Issues, Religion, Religious Conflict, Self Confidence Issues, Unrequited Love, i don't know what universe this happens in, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_goddd/pseuds/fandom_goddd
Summary: 7 days, 7 poemes, 7 colors, and 7 feelings.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & K1-B0, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Week With Yonaga

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look into my thoughts and feelings through the eyes of Angie.

Monday - Yellow - Happy 

Angie loved painting for her friends.

Himiko, Kiibo, Tsumugi, and Tenko.

She wanted to draw for her entire class, but she settled for just the student council.

Angie felt happy to share her work with them, even if it were only four people.

She knew that they would not paint for her unless she painted first.

Still, she continued to paint, a bright smile plastered on her face.

Such a devine smile, Angie had.

* * *

Tuesday - Red - Angry

The endless ticking of a clock drove her mad.

Every _click_ single _click_ second _click._

It's _click_ a constant _click_ reminder _click_ that one day _click_ she will go to _click_ heaven _click._

So _, click_ she prays _click_ to Atua _click_ for help _click._

* * *

Wednesday- Pink - Love 

Korekiyo is such a mysterious man.

( _Man? Korekiyo is a man?_ )

She craned her neck up to look up at him.

( _Why am I so small? Why is he so tall?_ )

And listened with excitement as he went on about his interests.

( _Will he ever ask me about art? About God?_ )

Angie never understood anthropology. She wanted to, for him.

( _What is culture? What is my culture?_ )

Each exquisite word fell beautifully from his mask.

( _What is beneath the mask? Can I see?_ )

Korekiyo is such a mysterious man

( _Do I love him? Do I love him?_ )

* * *

Thursday - Green - Honesty

“Atua is not a credible source and should not be treated as one” Tsumugi says.

Tsumugi is weird. Especially with the shit she pulled. Tsumugi is weird. Weird, weird, weird!  
  


“Nyahaha! Tsumugi-chan, one day Atua will show himself to you. It's important to believe. Atua only shows mercy to those who believe”

Korekiyo needs mercy. Angie needs mercy. Tenko needs mercy.

Tsumugi does not deserve mercy.

* * *

Friday - Blue - Sad

Atua took them too soon!

Awe, but it’s just his plan. All the pieces will fall into place.

Atua took them too soon!

* * *

Saturday - White - Wanting 

The science of mind is wonderful, yes?

We deal with absoluteness.

That is the mindset one should always have.

If you put your mind to it,

Even if the world is going against you,

You will succeed.

(She talks like Korekiyo sometimes. Her words are jumbled)

* * *

Sunday - Black - ???

We live in a world popularized by pessimists. 

There's no reason to be so down, Hoshi. Think happy thoughts. It’ll scare off the bad ones.

Every sad idea of yours is bound to produce an effect exactly like it’s cause.

So don't be sad! Hoshi. Saihara. Nakamura.

Don’t be sad! Think happy thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention my oc in one? Yes. I make the rules.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandom-goddd


End file.
